


Crema Verse Prompt Fill #38

by twobirdsonesong



Series: Crema Verse [41]
Category: Glee
Genre: Barista Blaine, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>youreyesarelikestarlightnow asked: Hmmmm…. well I think an obvious prompt would be their wedding. Possibly with a focus on finely made coffees. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crema Verse Prompt Fill #38

_Act Four: The Cake_

“I just don’t understand how anyone can hate frosting,” Kurt says as he shakes his head.  He’s got a thick, glossy magazine devoted entirely to wedding cakes in his hands and he’s surrounded by brochures from New York City bakeries.  Blaine didn’t even know the city had that many bakeries in it.  He knows now.  “It’s practically un-American.”

Blaine rolls his eyes and tosses aside another pamphlet advertising cakes that are far too pink and covered in roses for either of their tastes.  He’s sitting on the couch in their living room while Kurt is seated on the floor.  He’s taken over the coffee table with his stacks of magazines.  

“It’s a free country,” Blaine protests.  “And besides, it’s too sweet.”  The reject pile is growing bigger and bigger and the time until their wedding is growing shorter and shorter.  Excitement bubbles up in him every time he thinks about the fact that soon enough they’ll be married.  But finding simple, understated, classically designed cakes they can afford has been something of a nightmare.  Even worse, all cakes seem to come standard with frosting.

“But you eat whipped cream,” Kurt counters.  Blaine watches as Kurt folds down the corner of a page in the magazine.  The image is upside down to him, but the cake on the page doesn’t look  _too_  bad.  It’s tiered without looking old and fussy, and the decorations  _are_  rather pretty, at least from this angle.  And it’s distinctly lacking in roses.

“I eat whipped cream  _off you_.”  Blaine grins as Kurt’s cheeks flush a pretty pink.  Kurt flashes him a look from underneath his eyelashes and Blaine’s stomach tightens a little.

“Touché.”  Kurt’s voice is a little huskier than it was before and Blaine wants to shove all the magazines to the floor and drag Kurt up onto the couch with him.

“You know,” Blaine says, clearing his throat.  “Carrie keeps offering us a wedding planner.  For free.  It’s not too late to take her up on that.”  Blaine kind of loves how invested Kurt’s boss is in their relationship.  He never expected to have someone like Carrie on his side, on their side.  She’s not quite another Cooper, but she’s damn close.

Kurt shrugs.  “We’ve got the venue, the catering, the invitations, the flowers, and I’m almost done with our tuxes, which are maybe the best things I’ve ever made with these hands, if I do say so myself.” Pride swells in Blaine’s chest at the look of accomplishment that passes across Kurt’s fine features.  The tuxes really are exceptional, even if Kurt keeps shooing him away from them with protestations of them being not quite done.  “We’re good, dear.  Really, all that’s left is this stupid cake.”

“How about we just  _not_  have a cake?” Blaine drops another brochure to the floor.  No one needs a lime green cake with coconut shavings.  No one.

“We can’t  _not_  have a cake.  You know your brother will cause a scene if there’s no cake.”  Kurt lifts an eyebrow at him and Blaine laughs.  Cooper would probably leave the reception and drive to a bakery just to bring back a cake.  And then eat the whole damn thing himself.  “What if we have a cake for the guests and then other desserts?”  Blaine watches as an idea alights in Kurt’s bright eyes.  “Ooh, we can get cannolis from De Robertis!  I know you love those.  Instead of feeding each other cake, I can smash a cannoli into your mouth.”  Kurt’s eyes are sparkling, mischievous, and Blaine loves him all the more every day. 

“Nothing suggestive about that at all.” 

Kurt grins.  “Nothing at all.”  He shoves the magazines and pamphlets aside so he can prop his elbows on the low coffee table.  “And then maybe little individual pies or something.  Cookies.  All frosting free.”  Blaine doesn’t have to question why Kurt would add that little bit of extra work and stress to their wedding.

“I would love that, thank you.”  Blaine throws the rest of the brochures to the ground.

“Anything for you.”  Kurt blinks slowly.

And there it is.  Blaine’s heart squeezes the way it always does when Kurt says things like that.  He’s never once questioned Kurt’s love for him.  Even if sometimes, especially early in their relationship, he didn’t always understand it.  He does now.

“I love you,” Blaine murmurs.

“I love you more.”  Kurt crawls around the coffee table and up to the couch.  Blaine’s lips part as Kurt leans in and the kiss tastes like the roast of Kurt’s cup of coffee.

“Can we have an espresso bar?”  Blaine asks, an idea suddenly coming to mind as Kurt nips at his lower lip.

“Huh?”  Kurt’s lips brush across his cheek, rasping against the scruff.  Blaine knows how much Kurt likes it when he doesn’t shave.

“At the reception.  I mean, you know I’m going to be a little, uh, nervous with all the attention and stuff, but if there’s an espresso machine, I can, you know, make drinks for people.  It could be fun.  And sort of, you know, unique.”  Blaine shifts over as Kurt stretches out on the sofa next to him.

“You want to work at our wedding?”  Kurt wedges a knee between Blaine’s thighs and Blaine tilts his head back so Kurt can nose at his neck.

“Well, not exactly.”  Blaine slides his hands down Kurt’s back.

“It better not cut into us dancing together.”

“Oh,” Blaine shivers as Kurt’s tongue finds the notch of his throat.  “My dance card is already full with your name.”

 


End file.
